


FutureSex/LoveSounds

by monsterman22



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterman22/pseuds/monsterman22
Summary: Grace Gibbons comes from the future, and soon, her uncle will be coming, too.Future!Grace is shocked by how easily she seduces her Uncle Orlin.





	FutureSex/LoveSounds

**Author's Note:**

> This story has incestuous sex. You have been warned.

Seeing him again has Grace feeling conflicted. As a child, she had really begun to admire her uncle, but she never expected him to be so **weak.**

She knew what she had to do—but it could wait until she’d done what she _wanted_ to.

Orlin was lying on the flannel sheets and snoring softly. Grace had hoped they could do all of this together, but she’d been too late, arriving after he’d been given the cure. Since then, he’d been trying to convince her not to kill, when she learned everything that she knew from him.

Silently she slid into the bed next to him, her arms encircling his waist. She wondered if she could bring her Orlin back, or if it truly was too late.

He was still sleeping soundly when she reached her hand down the waistband of his pajama pants. Grace could feel the outline of what she knew was a thick member. (She had seen it once on accident.) She was practically drooling at the thought of finally seeing all of him.

Her uncle mumbled something unintelligible, and seemed to remain asleep & unaware of what she was doing. Growing braver by the moment, Grace’s hand slipped into Orlin’s underwear. As she began to masturbate him, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened and he started to pull away.

“Gracie, what are you…?”

“Uncle Orlin, it’s okay. I want to make you feel good.” She pleaded, knowing in the moment that she couldn’t stop. That she _wouldn’t_ stop.

Thankfully, her uncle didn’t put up too much of a fight. He grunted and rolled over to face his niece, helping her remove his pants and underwear.

Grace eyed him with interest before she slipped her shirt up over her head. Orlin’s breath grew heavy as he observed her breasts for the first time, reminding him that this version of Grace was fully grown and knew exactly what she was doing. If anyone was taking advantage here, it was her.

As his fingers reached out to caress her right breast, her hand closed around the base of his cock. The two of them locked eyes before she started, her hand moving up and down his length with practiced care.

Orlin didn’t know how old this Grace was. It was difficult to tell. If he had to guess, he’d say she was in her twenties. And she was voracious. It took almost nothing to get him hard as the knowledge that this was his niece rubbing his cock made him throb with excitement. He was fucked up. He knew this. And how delightful to discover that Grace was, too.

He dropped his head down, lips closing over his niece’s nipple, smiling against it when he heard her satisfying moan.

“Fuck me, Uncle Orlin. Please.” She begged, forcefully grabbing his wrist and shoving his hand down into her panties.

He could immediately feel the arousal pooling between her thighs. This was so wrong, he realized as he released Grace’s nipple with an audible pop.

“I came back for you…” She reminded him as she forced his fingers against her. Orlin slipped a single thick finger into her, trembling slightly as he did so. “I couldn’t save you, but—this will bond us forever, uncle. I wanted to lose my virginity to you.” _Before I lose you,_ she wanted to say, but the words died on her lips like he would be soon.

“Your—what?” He was in shock. This beautiful woman in front of him, his perfect niece, she remained a virgin? And she’d come to the past in hopes that he would have sex with her? His chest swelled with emotion, his thumb circling her clit. “Are you sure?”

“I want you to fuck me, you rat bastard.” Grace grinned wickedly.

Oh. That turned him on far too much, he realized as he could feel his member throbbing, the rhythm matching his quickened heartbeat.

Wordlessly he pulled off what remained of her clothing, and then removed his shirt for good measure. As he climbed atop her, he couldn’t help but take in the gorgeous sight of something he’d never admit he’d fantasized about before.

When he’d found out about time travel, this had been something to cross his mind. He knew he was sick, depraved. But not sick or depraved enough to want his niece before she was of age. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had plenty of chances for that if he’d wanted it. No, that’s why this was perfect. She was an adult, but she was still _his Gracie_ , and she **wanted** him.

Forcing her legs apart, he was greeted with the sight of her slick cunt for the first time, and he was unable to stop himself from tasting her, though he knew she was desperate for his cock. Orlin’s mouth explored her, tongue darting in and out as he got to know every crevice of his niece’s perfect pussy. From here he could watch his finger enter her again, and he closed his lips around her clit, sucking hard. Her hips bucked against him and she moaned loudly.

“UNCLE ORLIN…”

_Was she calling him uncle on purpose? Did she know how much that turned him on?_

As he lifted his head, his mouth was covered in her arousal. He smirked as he caught her eye and put his hand around the head of his member. He didn’t have to ask her if she was sure now. Her wet cunt told him everything he needed to know.

“Grace,” he moaned as he guided his cock into his niece’s glistening cunt.

He was fairly large, he believed, especially for a girl who was a virgin. But she didn’t complain, her fingernails digging into his back as he pushed the rest of his length into her. When he bottomed out inside of her, it felt like she gave him an electric shock. He breathed heavily, in disbelief this was really happening for just a moment.

Then he saw the look on her face, one of pure pleasure. That’s when he started fucking her, pushing his cock forcefully in and out without worry of being too rough.

Grace sank into the bed with him on top of her, much larger and more powerful. But he knew he was truly powerless in comparison. Now cured, he had lost his power, and she could do anything to him that she wanted.

She panted as he fucked her, nails drawing blood, and she met his gaze with a wicked smirk. “I want to ride you.” She murmured, and he rolled off of her with a groan, watching as she climbed atop him.

Grace sank down on her uncle’s cock more quickly than he expected, desperate to have him inside of her again. When she began to ride him, her breasts bounced, and he couldn’t stop himself from touching them, squeezing and caressing the lovely mounds.

His niece fucked herself on his length, moaning “uncle” every now and then to reaffirm what exactly they were doing. She seemed to be turned on by the fact that it was her uncle she was losing her virginity to. It was still hard to believe no one else had fucked her yet. She might be lying.

Her hands pressed into his chest, grabbing desperately as she could feel herself getting close. Unfortunately, Orlin was not nearly as young or virile as his niece, and he couldn’t exactly stop himself. There was nothing he could force himself to think of to prevent this from happening. He hoped she wasn’t disappointed.

His cock exploded, releasing into Gracie’s cunt with a groan. As his cum filled her, she did not stop, and instead reached down to cup his balls, rubbing them as she continued to ride his length. It was as if she was trying to get him to release more inside of her and strangely, it worked, several more spurts of cum shooting into his niece’s womb.

After that last round, she finally came—hard. He’d fucked a few dozen women in his life, but never had he seen a woman squirt. He thought it was a myth. But as Grace’s cunt clenched around his cock and released against him he realized that’s what was happening.

When she lifted her hips up and pulled him out of her, her uncle’s dick was covered with intermingling cum-- his and her own.

“We’re not even close to being finished.” She warned him, her tongue circling along the tip of his cock. “I have so many things I want to try with you, Uncle Orlin. How do you feel about me fucking _you?_ ”

“What do you mean?”

She reached beneath the bed and pulled out a strap on dildo, smirking when she saw his shocked reaction.

“I want to be inside of you this time.”

That was where the true power lie.

After she finished playing with him, Grace knew she would have to kill him.

It was a shame, really. She wished she could bring him to the future with her, because Grace knew she’d never _truly_ get her fill of fucking her uncle.


End file.
